Tell Me No Lies
by CHAILYN
Summary: so the winchters never ever lie to one another and that seems to work out so well for them. it works out even better when sam's visons come back and he decides not to share with dean.and they meet certifiably crazy female hunters. could this all end good?
1. Cause listening to a demon

_**

* * *

**_

Tell Me No Lies...Yeah, because that always happens with Winchesters 

'_**Cause Listening To a Demon Is Always **__**Such**__** a Good Idea**_

_-1-

* * *

_

_This fic is for Fiona, you told me you missed Sam with visions...I twisted the idea around, thought about it, tried to get it naked lol, played poker with it,...this was what I came up with. Definitely something a bit different lol. Even though the title is terribly lame, but I hope you can all look past the bad title.._

_And guys, may I recommend that you check out __**SupernaturalSammy67**__'s fics..they are so awesome and this fic is totally inspired by her, she writes limp!Sam quite awesomely. She deserves an award or something...maybe review some of her stories, eh? They're much better than mine lol. _

_Began previous to watching MM, the idea was pretty much fleshed out by the ending of it. Technically I wouldn't say it has spoilers for the episode, just inspired partly by it...and the tangent that my mind goes off on when I should be studying...not writing fanfic lol. _

_First chapter's short but that's why I'm posting one and two together. Which I never do...aren't y'all just so lucky. Plus this is more like the prologue._

* * *

"You can do anything. _Anything _Sam. And all you do is hide behind your brother and kill big bad demons...meanwhile pretend like it's all a bad dream and you're not this entire world's greatest hope." Ruby looked at him, keeping her eyes trained on him as she spoke. It wasn't like she had a long time to get her message across, if she was still here when Dean got back, she'd probably end up with a bullet in her frontal lobe.

"No. They're not my own." Sam's voice was stiff and his eyes narrowed at her angrily as he spoke. She was wrong. He wasn't a demon. No matter what...he wasn't. "_I'm_ not a demon." He refused to believe it all. He couldn't be the destined leader that was supposed to lead some demonic army. Dean was right, it wasn't him.

"Oh, right," Ruby said, her voice taking on a highly sarcastic tone. "So all those nightmares you've been having again...and the one when you're _awake..._what are they, huh? Not visions. Morbid daydreams maybe? Because I'm telling you, if that's it...wow, you really, really need some professional help."

She couldn't know. It was Sam's only thought. Dean didn't even know. She couldn't possibly...

"Demon, Sam...do you keep forgetting? I know all about you. I know everything that's going to happen, what already has happened...like the fact that you didn't even tell big brother that the big bad visions are back."

"You can't tell him." Sam pleaded, though it came out sounding more like an order.

"Sure I can. But I'm not." Ruby said, "Would you like to know why?"

Sam was silent, his glare on her turning darker, Dean was right he never shout have starting talking to demons. Just for the sheer irritancy it caused, never mind the fact that she was probably going to turn on them at any damn moment.

"I don't want to check out with a bullet imbedded in my skull, thank you but no." Ruby said. "Do whatever you have to do. Tell him, don't tell him, but damn it pay attention to them!"

Sam heard a door click, and turned around to see Dean, when he turned back she was gone.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"I..."

"No." Dean said, "Don't say it. You have that 'Dean, I got us a gig' look. Not that damn look. I haven't gotten laid yet."

"You can make up for it in the next town." Sam reassured Dean. Yeah, there was no way he was telling his brother the visions were back. Two more months...the least he could do for Dean is let him die with the thought that he was going to be okay, that he wasn't going to turn into some great evil...he didn't need to tell Sam about the visions. And as long as things kept going the way they were...he wouldn't have to.

"Damn it!" Dean moaned... "It was...Sammy...it was twins."

Nope, no way would he do it. As long as the visions kept staying the way they were with no physical side effects.

"Um...well, we'll find you triplets in the next town."

"Promise?" Dean would be dammed if not, he was gonna hold Sam to that.

"Promise." Sam grinned and shook his head. At least there were some things that would never change.

* * *

Just because Sam hadn't told his brother about the visions and tried to ignore them didn't mean he hadn't been doing his homework. Two girls, early twenties, and he wasn't currently positive but if he was right...all his information pointed to them being hunters, otherwise, they were chasing werewolves for the fun of it. So, it was either that or those were some seriously crazy girls. He didn't however understand why his visions of these possibly hunters was so important. Why was Ruby so adamant that he tracked down these girls? If they wanted to hunt...wasn't it there prerogative. After all, the only thing he saw was pretty girls laughing and hunting werewolves. Not that he'd call that entirely sane behavior, he'd never laughed hunting a werewolf but hey...maybe it was a girl thing...he knew that was what Dean thought.

Clearly only time would tell, and with Dean at the wheel they were making good time. Really, really good time.

However, it wasn't as if Sam could really explain crazy, joy-hunting demon hunters without slipping the fact to his brother that he was having visions again, so he settled on just telling his brother that there was a serious nest of werewolves which was half the truth, and definitely the more important half. What did a couple of girls matter to a hunt?

* * *

_reviews are nice. i'm not gonna beg though...just hoped you like it._


	2. Cause women are nothing but trouble

_**

* * *

**_

Because Women Are Nothing But Trouble 

_**-2-****

* * *

** _

see, this chapter is much longer lol. far more acceptable. hope your liking it thus far. still my crazy and fun gift written for fiona who is so much more brillant and funny and less um trigger happy...lol. hope you like it hun. I gave it my best shot.

also...i dont own sam and dean. i only own their clones...or erm one half of the clones. the dean half lol. i do however have plans to kidnap real sam and dean...take em to school for show and tell...i promise i'll give em back E.K. in realitively good condition. right? yes, see this is what no sleep does to a person lol.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled as a bullet whooshed past his head, ruffling his hair. And his hair was not easy to ruffle as he didn't have a mop of hair like his brother did. It was quite the disconcerting feeling.

Dean had been quite aware that this hunt was not going to be easy. Hunting werewolves was never easy. However, Dean had been under the impression that once they found the damn things it was going to be fairly easy going. Well they had, and it wasn't. Dean hadn't been able to account for one damn thing going correctly, or even fairly normal on this freaking hunt.

"Dean? What the hell is going on?" Sam questioned his brother, once the shower of bullets stopped raining down on them. This sure as hell hadn't been in his vision.

"I don't know." Dean shouted his irritation growing. "Since the hell when to werewolves pack .45's!"

At that moment a girl came bursting through the brush, guns a blazing, and a fire of anger lit up in her eyes.

"Winchester." She stated, the syllables breaking up. She recognized the man in front of her. "I should've known it would be you to screw up my hunt."

She had a heavy English accent, Dean was surprised by that...somehow he had forgotten the accent. But then again, he had tried very hard to forget about her. Though not for his usual reasons for trying to forget a woman.

"Screw up your hunt?" Sam was a bit thrown as he looked at her. She was gorgeous...and it threw his usually well-organized mind off task. It wasn't like him to get distracted by a pretty girl...but there was something different about her. Something special. Or maybe it was the fact that she had a gun pointed at his head...

"You nearly shot me in the head!" Dean exclaimed, his anger turning to concern for his Sam's well-being as another gun-toting chick came running up next to her. He'd like to know who was the idiot that decided it was okay to let women carry guns...women were much too temperamental...angry-like, PMS and a lack of coffee...it made them dangerous enough without a piece.

"Give me another chance and I'm not liable to make the same bloody mistake, again, yeah?" Fiona narrowed her eyes pointedly at him.

"Fee," Her friend, accomplice, fellow hunter, crazy friend—Dean had no idea, who, or what the hell she was but the fact that there were two of them was terrifying to him. "What's going on? You know these guys?"

"That." She gestured at Dean with her gun. "That, Courtney, is evil, he would be Dean Winchester."

Courtenay looked at him in shock, shame, such a hot guy..."Well, I'll be damned." She glanced at Sam, also cute, but the hair was a bit long for her, reminded her of her brother... "And him?"

Fiona glanced at Sam, "Not sure, but with the blank stare...no intelligent comeback...must be a Winchester."

"You're such a bitch." Dean said with a shake of his head.

"I said intelligent, didn't I?" She looked at Courtenay as she spoke.

"mmm..." Courtenay nodded in agreement, "you did."

Sam however looked offended. "Hey! I'm sure you have every right to be pissed with my brother...I know him a little too well to think he'd be innocent...but what'd I do?"

"You a Winchester?" Courtenay questioned.

Sam nodded his head. He hated that question. Answering that question tended to lead to more trouble than one might think such a question would.

"Yeah, that's enough." Courtenay agreed, going back to stand next to Fiona.

"Great!" Dean exclaimed, "Just fantastic! _Two_ crazy, bitchy, female hunters."

"Dean!" Sam hissed. "Shut your damn mouth! They're armed, we're not. What the hell did you do to piss her off?"

"He stole my rabbits foot!" She growled angrily, not lowering her gun.

"Dean, you stole a rabbit's foot?" Sam echoed, finding it half-unbelievable. When the hell could he of done that?

"Well, yeah, but I don't have it anymore."

"What in the bloody hell did you do with it?" Fiona yelled. "I want my foot back!"

"I lost it." Dean mumbled guiltily, sounding like a little kid that got caught stealing a cookie before dinner. "Erm...in Vegas."

"My. Foot. Lost. In Vegas." Fiona cocked her gun. Dean Winchester was a dead man.

"Fee, Fiona, let's be reasonable...you can't just shoot him." Courtenay said.

"Fine. I'll be more humane."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll feed him to the Windiego in Arizona!"

Too early, Dean realized...he didn't think she'd take the rabbit's foot thing so hard.

Dean, was cute, very cute, and she knew she was insanely crazy to do this...Fiona was going to kill her—so she came up with a better excuse.

"Its illegal, do you really wanna spend the next year making friends with a guy named Billy Bob who killed his wife—'cause I don't."

"I could deal with it." She muttered, her crisp English accent coming out more so now with the disappointment of not being able to shoot the Winchster.

"They'll take away your gun...and you won't get no coffee."

It was the first one that scared them, but the coffee was the breaking point.

Fiona turned to Dean.

"After you stole my foot, my radio wouldn't play anything but bloody awful boy bands and Barbie wanna be pop singers. Do you know what that's like?"

"It's like hell." Courtenay supplied, "I should know, it just about drove us both nuts."

"Just about...?" Dean raised an eyebrow. These were some weird girls...hot, yes, but very weird.

"You say it and I'll cut your tongue out with a spork." Fiona warned.

Sam couldn't blame her, Dean had only spent forever insinuating, and calling her crazy.

"I'm not a bitch." She finished primly.

'Bitch,' was what bothered her? Sam couldn't help but to wildly intrigued by her. Beautiful and possibly crazy...Fiona was definitely a more one of a kind girl.

Things seemed to be lightening up, the girls had sheathed their guns...Dean was trying to figure out a way to have sex with Fiona's friend, Sam was trying to figure out something to say to Fiona...and then it all just kind of crashed.

Sam suddenly felt a paralyzing pain. He could feel his knees buckle underneath him but didn't hear the screams of warning and worry from the girls.

It came to him in bits, each image flashing across his mind so fast he felt lost in a whirlwind of images.

* * *

_more to come soon. after my pillow and i become reacquaninted with one another. _

_reviews...nice...appreciated...but i hope you enjoyed and didn't ya know hate...decide that i'm an awful writer with no business writing fic...lol._


	3. Cause Chickies Are The Champions

* * *

**_'Cause Chickies Are The Champions_**

_**-3-****

* * *

** _

again, this fic is for fiona. she's super brillant...and his could not have been done with out such a super terrific nutter.

this fic is what happens when you mix crack with coke...lol.

* * *

"Sam, Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked his brother, helping him stand up straight, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Aw, now that's cute…Both girls seemed to think the same thought. Taking care of each other like that. Cuter than almost-honest politicians and ethical reporting in the media.

Sam looked uncomfortably from his brother, to the girls. He was screwed; Dean was going to kill him as soon as he got over his worry and realized that the visions were back. He wondered if it was too late to fake a demonic stomach bug…

Dean was pissed; Dean was really freaking scared and pissed. The visions were back, Sammy wasn't looking too good…Sam _lied _to him. He was going to save Sam's ass and then he was going to kick it into next year for pulling such a goddamn stupid stunt. They weren't supposed to be keeping secrets.

"Are they going to kill us?" Dean asked his brother, his voice plenty loud enough for the girls to hear.

"You know…you don't stop accusing us…" Courtney said, her voice taking on a deadly warning tone. "we're gonna take a trip to Arizona and you're gonna get friendly with a windego."

Dean wasn't sure if she was serious, but Fiona still looked awfully pissed. He would have figured…eh, it probably would be best either way not to tell her about all the money he'd won at the craps table.

"Was it giant squirrels, with big painted clown faces?" Fiona asked, shuddering in the fear it instilled in her. Damn squirrels…clown squirrels…nothing scarier than them. She'd take a werewolf any day over the squirrels. "Those are terrifying." She nodded her head, looking quite solemn.

"The coffee shop didn't close did it?" Courtney questioned.

Both girls were wearing the same matching look of fear.

Clown squirrels? Close coffee shops? That was what terrified these crazy chicks? Dean was quite disturbed by that…unbelievable. And they looked so normal on the outside…well, fairly normal.

He still couldn't believe that Sam gives him shit for being afraid of crashing planes…at least his made sense.

"'Cause that's normal." Dean remarked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the girls.

"Hey!" Fiona objected, "Have you ever come face to face with the clown squirrels they're terrible…tried to steal my mind, they did…I got it back in the end though, didn't I? "

"Oh, yeah." Dean said, nodding his head in agreement, covering up his remark. "I was referring to the coffee…no one is terrified of not having their coffee."

Courtney's eyes narrowed, "I do not suppose you would like to try and take my coffee from me, would you? You can try…it'd be just like Russian roulette. Maybe I'll stab you in the face…maybe I won't, though chances are slim…maybe you'll take my coffee…you can try…"

"Uh…uh…" Damn it, Dean thought, he had been so sure she was the sane of the two.

"I don't recommend it." Fiona said, "She's got good aim."

Dean turned to Sam…dealing with this right now clearly seemed to be the lesser of two—three?—evils.

"Sam, what the hell is going on? Was that a vision?"

"If not…he's got some funnies going on in that pretty floppy hair head of his." Fiona noted with a grin.

Sam and Dean both turned to look at her with a odd look on their faces. These girls were scary crazy.

Dean turned back to Sam, he wasn't going to be dissuaded…he could not BELIEVE that Sam had been lying to him.

"How long has this been going on for?" Dean demanded.

"Since…" Sam paused, his brother was going to kill him, "Um…remember when we found that rabbits foot?"

"My rabbit's foot?" Fiona questioned.

"No." Dean said, "A different rabbits foot…a not so lucky one."

"Oh, so your just going along stealing everyone's foots, aren't you?" Fiona said. "Plus, I told you mine was the only _real, lucky _one." She smirked, quite pleased with herself.

"Feet." Sam corrected when she was finished.

She looked at him confused, and that didn't happen very often as it is quite hard to confuse and already very confused person.

"Its bad grammar." He noted.

"Do they call them lucky rabbits feet?" She questioned.

Sam and Dean both shook their head, and Dean really wished she'd put her gun away…both of them actually. He was thinking that maybe when all of this was over…there should be a law: crazy women shouldn't be allowed to hold guns; it was much to frightening of a thought for him. It terrified him to no ends, between Courtney and her knife throwing, and Fiona and her trigger happy-ness…a guy could get himself killed quite easily.

"That's right, they are lucky rabbits _foots_…now go on with the story, when did you start getting visions again?"

"This is quite a good story," Courtney whispered, "Shame we don't have no popcorn, or chocolate or something…"

"Chocolate covered strawberries…" Fiona added, "Some coffee, it'd be quite nice."

"Yeah," Courtney agreed, "I don't suppose we can continue this somewhere with chocolate and coffee, perhaps popcorn…good stories need food sometimes."

"I think this is one of those sometimes." Fiona agreed.

"Crossroads demon, Dean..." Sam said.

"Crossroads demon?!" The girls exclaimed in unison.

Both brothers jumped in surprise, the outburst somewhat surprising.

"I hate that bitch!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yep, she's a nasty one." Fiona agreed, "We'd been wanting to hunt her…but she'd disappeared. She's fun to hunt…good back and forth, she's good for a funny or two when you're after her.

"You want to hunt her?" Dean questioned, "Are you completely crazy? You could lose your soul, you know that?"

"We're aware." Courtney said.

"We have protection." Fiona said, "We're un-touch-a-ble."

"She can't get us." Courtney added.

"Yep." Fiona nodded her head, "Because…you know why?" She asked in a hushed tone.

The brother shook their head…these girls were…they didn't have a vast enough vocabulary to describe what these girls were.

"Because…" Fiona and Courtney looked from one to the other, to the boys, and back, then threw their arms up playfully.

"Because…we are the champions. We are the champions!" They sang dancing around the boys in circles. "We are the champions! No time for losers 'cause we are the champions!"

With all the circling around the girls were doing Dean was getting dizzy. Singing, female, demon hunters…it was like being in some scary parallel world. Was there a djiin anywhere?

The girls collapsed to the ground in dizzy laughter, like little kids after playing ring-around-the -rosie.

"They're not right in the head are they?" Dean asked, Sam. "Are they?"

"I have no idea." Sam replied in shock.

They went over to give the girls a hand up.

"We'll help ya hunt her." Fiona said, "Just gotta go back to the flat, get ya boys some protection…make sure she doesn't suck out your souls."

"you have things to protect against, losing your soul to a crossroads demon?" Sam questioned excitedly, could they really have found such a thing. Could this be what he'd been searching for.

"No way." Dean said, "It's not possible."

"Its not is it?" Fiona questioned,, "I believe you said the same thing 'bout a certain thumper's foot…BEFORE YOU KNICKED IT!"

Dean shrunk back guiltily.

"Bad boy." Courtney shook a finger in Dean's face, "Don't you know that geniuses are always right?"

"Dean. No." Sam said, "Just, don't talk. Please."

"Well, lets do this." Sam told the girls.

"No sticky fingers." Fiona warned him.

"He won't touch anything." Sam promised her, "I promise you."

"Fine." Fiona said, "If he takes anything…I'm keeping you."

Sam blushed, "so, how about that protection?"

"You move fast." Fiona laughed, "I like it, Winchester."

Sam turned beet red.

Dean groaned, no fair, he thought, he was supposed to make the sexual innuendo jokes.

"I hope the monkey made more coffee." Courtney said.

"Monkey?" Dean asked, Sam hadn't even noticed she'd spoken alternating between staring at Fiona and contemplating if that was an invitation or…not.

"We trained the monkey to make coffee." Courtney explained, "It was tough, he had a lot of troubles with the buttons."

"We named him Dean." Fiona smirked.

Naturally, Dean groaned, this hunt was going to be hell.

* * *

_hoped you all liked...again...hating would be bad but if you did...i don't object to being told. reviews..nice..i promise not to cry if ya don't though...just hoped you laughed or at least got a lil grin outta this lol_


	4. Cause Girls Can Do Two Things Simu

_**

* * *

**_

Tell Me No Lies...Yeah, Because That Always Happens With The Winchesters 

_**'Cause Girls Can Do Two Things Simultaneously **_

_**-4-

* * *

**_

_Authors Note: Once again I would like to think everyone who took the time to review, and to thank everyone how just read it and enjoyed it. I was actually kind of stunned by how many reviews this crazy little fic got, so...thanks! Again this is dedicated to Fiona cos she is just so wicked brillant._

_Disclaimer: okay, so I'd just like to get it in the open now. I OWN Sam and Dean Winchester. Lil ol me. Yes, thats right. Now if you excuse me I have to go and walk them.**

* * *

** _

"Say hi to Dean." Courtney said with a grin, as they walked into the apartment.

Dean the monkey came running out into the hallway of the spacious flat.

It was a nice place, Dean was surprised, for crazy chick demon hunters they had a _really_ nice place.

Dean had thought they were shitting him about the monkey. Those girls really owned a freaking monkey.

"Dean. Coffee." Fiona ordered, pointing her finger at the monkey. "And the good stuff, the real strong brew."

The monkey just squawked.

"Sounds kind of like a bird, doesn't he?" Courtney noted.

Both brothers nodded their heads, quite speechless.

"Don't you give me lip! I'll lock you in the basement, make you play hide-and-seek with the duckies."

Monkey Dean glared back stubbornly. "Pffftt…" Dean sputtered sticking his tongue out at them.

"Don't you give me lip Dean!" Fiona warned. "I'll take away the TV. No more of those chickies in the bunny costumes!"

Monkey Dean flipped up his finger.

"Wrong one." Courtney told him, pointing to the correct one.

He corrected himself, sticking up the correct one, grinning wildly over how terribly clever he was..

Fiona reached over to the table behaving her and grabbed the clown mask, pulling it over her face. She turned to the monkey and growled.

"Eeeek!!!!" monkey Dean cried, running away towards the kitchen.

Fiona pulled off the mask with a grin. "I love doing that."

"I think its more of a Sam." Dean drawled as he saw the mask.

Neither of the girls seemed to notice his comment, and Sam jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "Shut up."

"Damn monkey…" Fiona muttered, "Thinks he's so much smarter than me…"

"And of course he's not." Dean said.

"Damn straight." Fiona said. "So, story, or other stuff first?"

"Story." Courtney said.

Dean spoke at the same time, "Protection amulets."

"Both." Fiona said.

"you can't do both at the same time." Sam said.

"Sure I can."

"Somehow I doubt that." Dean muttered.

"I'm sure it will probably be tough for you but manage it." Courtney said, "We want a story."

"S'mores would be nice too." Fiona said.

* * *

"So, about those pendants...?" Dean was quite uneasy being in such a close proximity to Fiona. He really didn't thing she was going to forget the rabbit's foot bit quite so easily.

"Sto-ry fi-r-st." She said, the words coming out sing-songingly.

"Pendants first." Dean countered.

"Of the two of us, I'm not the one whoose got lying sticky fingers, so, we'll be doing this the Fiona way, thank you very much."

Dean glared at her. "Fine." He mumbled. "Sam?"

Sam flashed back to the conversation they'd had in the impala.

_"How much am I supposed to tell them?"_

_"Dude, I don't know. Make something up." Dean was struggling to follow the girls in their car, terrified with the fast way that they drove that his impala was going to sustain damages._

_"Yeah, because thats such a smart idea. We need their help Dean."_

_"So, make up a really good lie." _

_"Dean! C'mon this is a once in a lifetime chance. Have you heard of _anyone _before with pendants like they were talking about?"_

_"No." Dean said. "Which is my point exactly."_

_"I think this is what my visions were pointing to Dean. I think this could really be the way out of your deal thing."_

_Dean took his eyes of of the road for the first time. "Sam, c'mon you can't really think--"_

_"Dean!" Sam begged him, "Please, just gie this a chance okay. Its the best chance we've got right now."_

_"Fine." Dean sighed. "Then I guess as little as possible would be our best bet."_

"I have visions." Sam said.

"Yeah, we got that part." Courtney said, grabbing a S'mores off of the tray that monkey Dean had brought them.

Dean followed suit grabbing a few, but dropped them when monkey Dean hit his hand.

"He only wants you to take one at a time. Its rude to take more." Fiona informed him. "He's very good with his manners."

"Then he's got the wrong namesake." Sam held back a laugh as Dean shot daggers at him.

"Sammy, just finish the damn story so that we can get this bitch over with."

"As I was saying, I had a vision of you two being hunted...hunting." Sam coughed trying to cover up his words. "And then here we are."

"Huh." Courtney turned to Fiona. "Is it just me or do you feel like you got the abridged cliff-notes version of the story?"

"I rather think we did." Fiona agreed, "C'mon now boys. We want the real story. What bone do you have to pick with the crossroads demon?"

Sam sighed, apparently as little as possible was going to be a lot more than he'd planned.

"We need to break a deal..." Sam began.

"Really?" Fiona said, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "This is awesome. We haven't had such a fun hunt in ages."

"Plus theirs a blizzard." Courtney added, pointing out the window. "We should make a snowman later."

Fiona grinned. "Lets get this done. I want to have a snowball fight, boys versus girls if you two aren't two chicken to take on a couple chickies."

Dean looked at them in shock and shrugged. "Sure." Why the hell not, if they survived this, he was in.

**

* * *

**

As they headed back toward the door to leave Dean noticed something frightening.

They had an arsenal. and it wasn't just a normal revenge driven arsenal, this truly looked to Dean like crazy person arsenal.

"Umm What's that?" Dean questioned, looking at a weapon that didn't look like any gun he'd ever seen.

"Oh that." Courtney pointed, "It's a blowtorch."

"What the hell do you have a blowtorch for?" Dean asked. Jeez, these girls needed a hobby.

"Arts and crafts." Fiona deadpanned, flicking a grin in his direction.

"Arts and crafts?" Dean questioned.

"You do know what arts and crafts are, right?" Fiona gave him a look of concern. "You know, knitting, painting, making things."

"Oh, yeah, just never knew a girl who used firepower in her crafts." Dean replied.

"Well, we're not like other girls." Courtney said, "Right?"

"Absolutely." Fiona agreed.

"Yeah, I kinda got that." Dean mumbled, ignoring the look that Sam was shooting his way to tell him to shut up.

"Pendants." Fiona said tossing one each to both brothers. "Don't lose it, as long as you've got it she can't even muss up your hair."

"Good." Dean grinned, "My hair looks perfect as is, I'd hate to see it ruined."

"Wasn't talking to you." Fiona said pointedly. "Your brother has very pretty hair though...it'd be a shame for it to get messed up."

"I don;t know..." Courtney said, "I think Dean's hair is quite nice."

"He doesn't have so much nice shaggy hair like Sam does."

"I have better hair than you." Sam grinned in his brothers direction.

"No you don't." Dean shot back.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"See what you started." Courtney said, "Now we're going to listen to them argue over who has better hair for the next hour."

"No we won't." Fiona smiled, "Boys!"

They both turned to look in her and Courtney's direction.

"Dean your hair is mediocre, Sam, If I wasn't being otherwise restrained I'd like to run my hands through your hair...but both of you shut up because I have prettier hair than either one of you." Fiona said, "Now, can we please go and kill this bitch cos we have to be home by midnight or Dean thinks that hes top dog and starts to misbehave."

"Misbehave how?" Sam asked curiously, it had seemed to him like those girls had that monkey pretty well whipped.

"My favorite skirt was gone." Courtney said.

"As was my new bra." Fiona said, "Stupid monkey still won't tell me what he did with it."

"I'm telling you he sold it on e-bay." Courtney said, sounding like it was a conversation they'd had more than once.

"And I'm telling ya it isn't. Though I did find that baby windego up for auction..."

Dean thought...but no, he wasn't going to bother to ask.

**

* * *

**The weather had gone completely sideways in the time they were inside. The snow was falling and it was so not good hunting weather. It also made for cranky people all around. Dean was not a cold weather person. He was of the personal opinion that snow was a worse evil than anything he's ever hunted. And he dared someone to get him started on how all that rock salt on the roads screwed with his baby's paint job. And the idiots on the road who came way to close to the impala for his comfort. Dean was fuming as they walked outside. 

"You do know that's glare..." Courtney's voice trailed off as both Winchesters went sailing across the ice and landed very ungracefully on their asses.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore loudly, looking up to see both girls struggling to contain their laughter at the sight of the two of them splayed out on the ice as they were.

"I-ice." Courtney finished, losing the battle with laughter, Fiona joining in and the two of them clutching one another in a struggle to stay upright in their hysterics.

"Oh, oh..." Fiona was laughing so hard she had trouble stringing more than a couple of words at a time together. "You boys..." She grabbed her side, she was laughing so hard it hurt and the 'I'm going to shoot you in the face' look that Dean was shooting there way didn't dissuade at all, instead it made the both of them laugh even harder.

"You aren't very good...you--you really do need a rabbits foot!" She burst into peals of laughter once more and finally lost her footing, pulling Courtney down with her.

They continued to laugh and it only solidified Dean's opinion that they were crazy as hell.

"You know, you girls, aren't quite right in the head." Dean stated, being very careful to stand up as he didn't intend on getting friendly with the pavement again.

"Dean, shut up." Sam mumbled. This was getting extremely confusing, awkward, and just plain weird. and if Dean could have kept his yap shut for two minutes, he wouldn't have a massive headache from smashing his head into the pavement.

"Yeah, Dean," Fiona echoed, "Shut up."

"I hate you." Dean told her. "Really, really hate you."

"Well, fine then, why don't you just give me back my pendant." Fiona said. "We don't have to share."

"Thats right." Courtney echoed. "Sharing is nice, and you should appreciate that we are sharing with you...especially with your sticky fingers and all."

Dean was tempted just to give it back to her so they could get out of all this craziness. He was aware that he'd said once that normal was over rated but this was just a little bit too abnormal for him.

"No." Sam said, going over to give Fiona a hand up. "He's sorry, really, and very appreciative. You have to forgive him...he'd just not always very good at showing it."

Dean shot his brother a dirty look and helped Courtney up...who in turn pulled him down onto the ice, then hopped up herself.

"What was that for?" Dean howled, dammit that hurt! Pretty girls were just nothing but trouble, heaps and heaps of trouble.

"Cos you were mean." Fiona laughed, "'Ya forgot your manners Dean-O."

"Dean." He corrected with a frown.

"See," Sam said, "Not so much fun when its on the other foot."

Courtney helped him up this time, "Quit fooling around." She told him, "We're trying to hunt a demon."

That was just too much for him. She was just too much for him. How did Sam seem to miss the complete lack of sanity these girls had . These girls were complete nutters and he was pretty certain that they were dragging Sam down with them.

* * *


End file.
